


Favorite Boy

by genjiglove



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, I mean. REALLY BAD PUNS, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Really Bad Puns, Slow Dancing, there is also 67/25/K9/MR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 12:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5127671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiglove/pseuds/genjiglove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eight and Jack attend Akademeia's Halloween Palooza, and Jack eats too many cookies. Luckily, Eight is always there to make him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Boy

**Author's Note:**

> -writes a Halloween fic-  
> -doesn't publish until November 1st- haha fuck  
> ...anyway, I actually really enjoyed writing this. There is also some Sice/Seven, Cinque/Deuce, King/Nine, and Machina/Rem, just as a note (though the last two are really minor).

There was no way he was going to be able to incorporate eight weapons into his costume.

Jack hung his head and groaned. He’d managed to fit four so far, tucking swords into belt loops and various straps. He admitted to himself now that maybe he’d been a bit overzealous in his endeavour to make a Gilgamesh costume for Halloween. The dude had eight arms, after all. The outfit itself was a bit heavy, and the big red scarf around his neck prevented him from being able to get a good look at himself. The blond boy stomped his foot in frustration and turned his head towards the bathroom.

“Eiiiiiiight! Come help me with my costume,” he yelled.

“I’m right behind you, doofus.”

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard the small boy right behind him. He whipped his head around and blinked at the zombified redhead. It looked fantastic, as it should; he’d been working on it for nearly an hour. His face was a sickly greenish tint, with patches of “flesh” showing through. The makeup was almost scarily realistic-- had Jack not known they were fake, he would’ve been legitimately concerned for Eight. Sice had taught the small boy how to apply it earlier in the week, and it had paid off. His eyes seemed hollower than usual, dark makeup accentuating his cheekbones to make him seem skinnier.

“Why, Eight,” he fake swooned, placing a hand over his heart. “Even in the afterlife, you mesmerize me.”

“That’s a pretty big word, ‘mesmerize.’ Did Mother teach you that one?” Eight teased.

Jack grinned. “You’re a jerk. Help me get the rest of these weapons on.”

The redhead rolled his eyes playfully and picked up a knife, placing it in an empty sheath near Jack’s thigh. He then grabbed the axe, using the straps from Jack’s shoulder armor to strap it to his back. “You know you don’t need all these weapons, right? People will still _know_ you’re Gilgamesh.”

Jack hummed. “If I just had the scarf and the puffy pants and boots, people would think I’m a pirate or something.”

“A pirate with red battle makeup?” Eight grabbed the mace, tucking it into a boot strap and tying it tight. The last weapon was a sword, and the redhead circled Jack a few times before shrugging. “There’s no way I could fit this on you. Just carry it.”

Jack smiled and took the sword from the smaller boy. He raised it above his head. “Well? Do I look homicidal and ready to fight anything that looks at me funny?”

Eight laughed. “I thought you were dressing up as Gilgamesh, not Sice.”

The blond barked out a laugh and snorted, which in turn caused the redhead to laugh. “Don’t let her hear that, she’ll want to fight you,” Jack wheezed out.

Eight smiled and pushed the blond’s forehead. “Gilgamesh will protect me though, right?”

Jack grinned and put his hands on the redhead’s shoulders. “Always.” He leaned down to place a kiss on Eight’s lips but the boy pushed him away.

“No kissing! I spent an hour on this makeup and your slobbery kiss isn’t gonna ruin it.”

Jack pouted and straightened his back. “Can I kiss your hand, then?”

The younger boy blinked. “My hand?”

Jack grabbed Eight’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing the back of it. Eight was glad his face was painted, because underneath it his face burning. He pulled his hand away and caressed Jack’s neck, fingers tangling in the fine hairs near his scalp. “You’re a dork,” he said lovingly.

The older boy leaned down and kissed his head, avoiding the makeup. “I know. Let’s get going, before all the good food’s gone!”

Eight smiled. “Race you there!” He yelled, sprinting towards the door before Jack even had a chance.

The blond gaped and frowned, grabbing the sword and rushing towards the door. “No fair! My costume is heavy!”

* * *

 

Akademeia’s main hall looked drastically different when it was decorated. The walls were covered in shiny plastic decorations, from cheap banners to glow in the dark skeletons to fake cobwebs. Pumpkins lit up the big room, emitting an orange glow and a rather pleasant scent. Each class had decorated their own pumpkin, and Jack could easily make out Class Zero’s from the crowd. Deuce had suggested they make a cute one, while Nine had suggested a gruesome one. The whole class went back and forth for a while, before they met somewhere in the middle. The pumpkin had small eyes and a big round nose, with a sharp nasty smile. Cinque had added a mustache at the last minute, and Sice had given it small hands and carved out weapons in the sides. It was a mess, but it was a very unique pumpkin nonetheless. Class First’s pumpkin was superb; it was very neat and they clearly spent a lot of effort on it, but it had no personality. Jack liked Class Zero’s pumpkin much more.

There were tables set up with every kind of baked good Jack could imagine. Bat shaped sugar cookies, orange-frosted cupcakes, brownies with skull shaped candies on top. Jack started to head that way when Eight gripped his shoulder and steered him away.

“Let’s get food later, I want to see everyone’s costumes first,” Eight yelled over the loud music. The blond pouted and sighed, scanning the room trying to find his classmates. He spotted them a moment later, tucked away into the grove where all the tables were. He grabbed Eight’s hand and linked their fingers together, tugging him along as he made his way over.

“Hi guys!” He exclaimed cheerily. It was a bit quieter in here, so he didn’t have to yell quite as loud.

Deuce and Cinque turned around, being the closest to Jack and Eight. “Jack! Eight! Your costumes are amazing,” Deuce praised. She was wearing a black mage costume, complete with a pointy hat and a staff. Her skirt was black and ruffled, roughly the same length as their uniform’s skirt. “You’re Gilgamesh, right?”

Jack grinned. “The one and only! So, you’re a black mage, and you’re--” he turned to Cinque, “a princess?”

Cinque nodded and spread her arms out, showing off her sparkly pink dress. Her hair was free from its braid, ginger hair flowing down in wavy curls. She had long white gloves and a tiara, as well. “Don’t I look super pretty~?” she crooned. “I think Deucey really likes my hair down,” she leaned forward and whispered. Jack glanced to Deuce briefly and noticed the brunette was staring at Cinque’s long hair falling over her shoulders. He chuckled.

Jack stepped around them to look at everyone else’s costumes. Sice was a vampire, complete with the sharp, bloody fangs and pale makeup. She appeared to be wearing a new cape, although this one was ripped, too. Seven stood next to her, donned in a white mage robe. She had clearly tailored it a bit, a long slit on one side showing off her long legs and white boots. Seven sliced the sleeves as well, allowing her to roll them up to her elbows. She leaned on the wooden rod she was carrying, blowing a stray piece of hair out of her face. The older girl’s hair was tied back, being held in place by wooden sticks, though her bangs refused to stay put. Sice had her arm around Seven, and she, too, appeared to be entranced by Seven’s new hairdo.

Next to them was Ace, donned in yellow feathers and a large beak. Jack burst out laughing at his garish costume, complete with large wings as well. Ace frowned.

“What?”

Jack grinned. “Nothing. Great costume, buddy. You’re a very convincing chocobo.”

Ace ‘hmph’d and turned around, continuing his conversation with Machina and Rem. Machina was dressed as Dracula (which, in Jack’s opinion, was rather fitting considering he wore that god awful cape all the time). His costume was similar to Sice’s, though Machina was wearing a rather sharp looking old-fashioned suit. Rem was decked out in a red coat and cape, a bright red tricorn sitting on top of her head. A thin rapier was sheathed at her side.

“Are you a red mage, Rem?”

Rem blinked and turned to the blond. “Oh! Yes, I am! That was a good guess, it was. So you’re… Gilgamesh, and Eight’s a zombie, correct?”

Jack put his hands on his hips and posed, accidentally smacking Eight with one of his plastic swords. “You guessed it! Sick costume, am I right?” He ignored Eight’s grumbling behind him to _‘watch where you’re swinging those, idiot.’_

Rem giggled and nodded, turning back towards Ace and Machina. Jack’s line of vision brought him to Queen, Nine, and King next. Queen was clearly a witch, complete with the sickly green makeup and disfigured hat. Nine was some sort of werewolf, with large fake paws and faux fur sticking to his arms and face. King was a police officer, and Jack had to admit he looked rather appealing in a uniform. The blond burst out laughing at the sight of them.

“What, hey?” Nine asked, somewhat offended.

Jack gasped for air. “It--It’s just… You’re a dog, and King’s a cop! You’re _K9_. Hahaha! Get it?! K9? Hahahaha!”

Eight and Queen burst out laughing as well, and while Nine’s face turned bright red, King managed to crack a smile.

“I’m not a dog, yo, I’m a werewolf,” Nine insisted.

Jack waved his hand. “Same thing. Hey, where are Trey and Cater?”

King glanced over to the food. “I think they’re trying to shove as many cookies as they can into their mouths without choking. Or rather, Cater is, and Trey’s making sure she doesn’t choke.”

The blond scanned the table and saw the redheaded girl adorned in a pirate costume, shoving cookies into her mouth. He rubbed his hands together. “Sounds good, I think I’ll join them!” He ran off towards the food table, shouting, “Hey! Cater! Leave some for meeee!”

Eight shook his head and laughed, grinning at his idiot boyfriend. Jack was sure to be complaining later from a bellyache, but Eight knew he’d be there to help soothe him anyway. It was his duty, after all.

* * *

 

“Ugh, this is all your fault, Eight.”

Eight looked down at the blond, whose head was laid in his lap. “ _My_ fault? How is this my fault, Jack?”

Jack pouted and closed his eyes. “You should’ve stopped me from eating so much. You know I can’t control myself when there are baked goods nearby.”

Eight rolled his eyes and continued to run his fingers through Jack’s hair. The blond boy was practically purring underneath him and it filled Eight with a pleasant warmth. “You should have stopped after you and Cater finished off an entire plate of cookies.”

The older boy turned his face into Eight’s stomach. “Yeah, but they brought out more! What was I supposed to do?!” His voice was muffled from the redhead’s shirt.

Eight sighed in exasperation, but smiled nonetheless. He was content to sit here, surrounded by their friends, listening to bad pop music. He glanced around and noticed his friends were winding down as well-- Seven sat on Sice’s lap, seemingly asleep as the vampire stroked her arms. Rem leaned her head on Machina’s shoulders as he and Ace continued their discussion about… whatever they had been talking about for the past two hours. Deuce had her arms wrapped around Cinque from behind as the ginger talked animatedly to Trey, who was in turn keeping an eye on Cater who was in a similar condition to that of Jack’s. King had his arm laid across the couch he and Nine were sitting on, and although Nine was trying to be subtle about it, Eight could tell he wanted to lean back into it. Eight recognized the body language; he himself had felt the very same way before he and Jack had become official. All of the older boy’s subtle-- and not-so-subtle-- advances had not gone unnoticed by the redhead. Eight glanced back down at the blond boy in his lap. As long as Jack was there, he was happy.

The DJ-- was that Kazusa?-- turned down the music and spoke into the microphone. “Okay, folks, we’re about finished with this Halloween Palooza--” A few kids voiced their disappointment-- “but we’re still gonna play one last song. This one’s a slow one, so grab your loved ones and get cozy!” Kurasame glared at Kazusa and the scientist grinned sheepishly. “Well, not too cozy. Remember that you’re still at school.”

The slow song started playing and couples all around him started getting up to go out to the dance floor. Sice whispered in Seven’s ear and the sleepy girl grinned, standing up and offering her hand to the younger girl. Cinque shot up as well, excitedly grabbing Deuce’s hand and tugging her along quickly. The flautist stumbled to catch up with her ecstatic girlfriend, trying not to step on Cinque’s beautiful dress. Machina grabbed Rem’s hand as well, and Rem even seemed a little flustered. No dice from King and Nine, though that didn’t surprise Eight. They still had a ways to go. Surprisingly, Eight saw Trey asking Queen to dance. The redhead was almost certain they weren’t dating, but Queen adjusted her glasses and nodded, taking Trey’s hand. Perhaps it was just a friendly dance between two lonely nerds, Eight thought. The redhead glanced down when Jack stirred.

“What, you’re not gonna ask me to dance?” Jack asked.

Eight grinned. “Can you even move?”

The older boy sat up. “I’d do anything to get a dance with my favorite boy.”

Eight stood up and offered his hand to Jack. “ _Favorite_ boy? Implying you have more than one?” The older boy took his hand and stood up, towering over the redhead.

“No way!” Jack grinned. “You’re my favorite boy and my only boy.”

The redheaded boy smiled, affection clear in his expression. “Good. let’s dance, then.” He turned towards the dance floor, fingers intertwining with his boyfriend’s as they found a good spot to stand. The song was nearly halfway over now, couples leaning against each other and swaying gently. Sice lay her head on Seven’s chest, arms wrapped around her waist. Seven had her hands linked around Sice’s neck, and when Eight saw them he got this fluttery feeling, like he was looking at two soulmates. They seemed so comfortable with one another, and he knew it would take a thousand wars to separate those two.

Cinque and Deuce were in a similar position, Deuce’s head leaning against Cinque’s shoulder. Cinque had her hands on Deuce’s waist, her own head leaning on Deuce’s. The brunette’s hands were around the ginger girl’s neck, fingers lightly combing through her hair. Eight couldn’t blame Deuce; Cinque’s hair really was stunning, in all its wavy glory. Slightly behind those two were Trey and Queen, and Eight couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his lips at the sight of their awkward slow dancing. So that confirmed it-- no _way_ they were dating.

He turned his head and looked back at Jack. They stopped and Eight let go of his hand, choosing instead to wrap both of them around Jack’s neck. The older boy smiled and let his hands grab Eight’s waist, pulling them as close together as they could possibly get in their costumes. Eight sighed and laid his head on Jack’s strong chest, attempting to listen to his heartbeat over the loud music. The older boy was so… strong, and warm, and _big_ , Eight always felt so small around him. Which was… kind of nice, actually. They swayed gently and Eight could feel his heart swell with love-- if that was possible. He buried his face into Jack’s chest and mumbled.

“What?” Jack asked. “Did you say something?”

Eight picked his head up and looked at Jack. His blue eyes seemed to bore right into his soul, and it gave the redhead confidence to speak up. “I love you,” he said, quietly but clearly.

Jack’s mouth opened in shock, but it was soon wiped away with a shit-eating grin. “Wow, wow! I mean, I love you too, Eight.” He hugged Eight harder and attempted to pull him closer, but they were already as close as they could get. The younger boy generally didn’t like when Jack hugged him this hard, but… he’d make an exception. Jack pulled back a bit, grin still on his face, and leaned down. He frowned when he was met with Eight’s hand on his mouth.

“No kissing!” Eight whispered sharply. “I still have all my makeup on.”

Jack pouted, but instead of in a teasing sort of way, he looked genuinely sad. “You know, when two people tell each other ‘I love you’ for the first time, it should be followed with a kiss.”

Eight gave him a small smile. “I know,” he said quietly. He tucked his head down and buried it into Jack’s chest again. “I’m kissing you in my mind.”

“Does it have lots of tongue?” Jack teased. The blond kissed the top of Eight’s head, instead.

Eight closed his eyes and smiled. “Yeah, sure. It has lots of tongue.”

“Excellent, I would expect nothing less!”

The younger boy let himself sway with his boyfriend, music in the background fading until he was in his own little bubble.

* * *

 

Jack and Eight walked hand in hand until they made it to Eight’s room, happily bantering, Jack’s thumb tracing patterns on the back of Eight’s hand.

“Well… I guess this is where we say goodnight,” Jack spoke.

Eight smiled. “Hang on just one second.” The redhead disappeared into his room, leaving a perplexed Jack out in the hall. Jack paced outside for a few minutes before Eight returned, his makeup hastily removed.

“Oh. There’s that cute face,” Jack grinned. He instinctively reached for Eight, his large hands resting on Eight’s shoulders. “Does this mean I can kiss you now?”

The younger boy smiled. “Dummy, why else would I take it off and tell you to wait?”

Jack grinned and leaned down, lips softly connecting with Eight’s. Eight hummed and reached up to hold onto Jack’s outstretched arms, leaning up on his tip toes to kiss back. Their lips melded together naturally, soft and wet. The sensation sent shivers down both of their spines. Despite having kissed before, they always felt just as excited as they were the first time. Jack dropped his hands from his shoulders and placed them around Eight’s waist, hoisting him up so he didn’t have to stretch. Eight, not knowing what to do with his now dangling legs, wrapped them around Jack to keep himself steady. They broke apart and came back together again just as quickly, never parting for more than a few seconds. Jack’s tongue snaked out and swiped across Eight’s lips, coaxing him to let him in. The smaller boy felt heat rush through his body and he broke off, turning his head when Jack tried to steal another kiss.

“Um, maybe we should stop,” he whispered breathlessly. “We’re, ah, still in public.”

Jack frowned and glanced around. “Oh. Right.” He felt Eight’s legs uncrossing and he let him down gently, his own breathing a little quicker than before. He grinned maliciously. “You know, Eight, I _am_ Gilgamesh.”

The redhead frowned and dragged his fingers through Jack’s hair, tempted to pull him into another kiss. “...And?”

Jack continued to smirk. “Well, Gilgamesh steals weapons from people.”

Eight tilted his head in confusion. “Jack, I don’t have a weapon. My fists don’t count.”

“Well, I’m pret-ty sure you have a weapon, Eight. I could feel it while we were kissing. Perhaps I should give you a pat-down and check?”

Eight blushed furiously and pushed Jack away. “Y-You’re an ass, you know that?”

“Come on, Eight, let me play with your sword!” He grinned and lunged for Eight playfully, who ducked out of the way. Jack was then met with the door slamming shut in his face.

“Aww, no fair,” Jack complained, muffled through the door. Eight shook his head and smiled.

“Goodnight, Jack.”

There was a beat of silence before he could hear Jack sigh. “Goodnight, Eight.” He heard the older boy’s footsteps get gradually quieter, before there was no sound at all.

“I love you,” Eight whispered to himself. “It’ll take a _million_ wars to separate us."

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell that I'm gay shipper trash  
> is it obvious yet
> 
> come join me at genji-glove.tumblr.com and cry with me about video games


End file.
